The Slenderman
by Rosalie Cullen 1
Summary: Casey is a nine-year-old girl. For her birthday she gets a few presents including a diary. A few days later she notices a strange tall man following her. She starts to get paranoid when he doesn't go away. What does he want? When will he stop? Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story about this dude named Slenderman! Yay! This one's going to be short (hopefully, but probably not) but it's going to be fun to write a fake diary of some random girl! If you don't know about Slenderman, look him up on google or something. This will have some information I got from random websites and videos, but there will also be things that won't make much sense (I think...) Anyway each chapter will be 2 entries so they'll be short. I'm hoping to write one entry each day.**

_May 15, 2001_

My name is Casey. I am 9 years old. My birthday was 6 days ago. For my birthday I got a barbie from grandma and grandpa, some markers from aunt Denise, and this diary from mom and dad. I also got some crayons from Lexi. Lexi is my best friend. She's 9 too and she's in my class. We're like sisters, but we don't look like we are. She has brown hair and grayish eyes. I have blond hair and blue eyes. I also have glasses, but Lexi doesn't. I asked mom why Lexi didn't have glasses and she said that my eyes are speshal. (special- mom wrote that. I'm still learning how to spell.) But my eyes can't be that special since I need glasses to help me see. My sister who's 12 says I just can't see as good as Lexi and I need glasses to help me. My sister's name is Anna. She looks just like me except she's a little taller.

* * *

_May 16, 2001_

Today something weird happened. I was waiting for the bus to pick me and Lexi up to go to school and I saw something. It looked like a man, but really tall. He was standing near the forest that's across the street. He was wearing a suit like the ones that dad wears to work. I stared at him for a while. He didn't have a face. No eyes, no nose. It scared me, but I couldn't run. He waved to me and I waved to him. My sister asked me what I was doing and I pointed to where the man was. But he wasn't there! It was so weird... And then at recess I saw him again next to the big tree. I asked Lexi if she knew who he was. She didn't know who I was talking about. First she thought I was asking about Bobby. Then she thought I was talking about Chris. I've had a crush on Chris for the past two months! I told her that the man was a lot taller than Chris and Bobby combined. She said she had never seen a man that tall. She also said that he was just in my imagination. I listened to her and thought that he would just go away like he did at the bus stop. When recess was over he was still there. Tomorrow I think I'll talk to him and find out who he is.

I found an old dictionary in a drawer so I'm gonna use it to help me spell from now on. I love dictionaries. They're so full of big words. I'll be the smartest person in my class! Mom said dinner's ready so I have to go now.

**A/N: Now wasn't that short? Trust me, they will get longer as Casey gets older. This chapter was a huge challenge for me since the little girl's only nine... I'll post a new chapter every other day. I'm not sure about the days of the week in 2001 (because I was five, I barely remember anything from then). Please comment and read the next chapter coming on the 18th!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just like I promised! Chapter two! Enjoy if you dare!**

_May 17,2001_

The strange, tall man was at the bus stop again today. He waved to me. I waved to him. He should have gone when I told my sister that he was there, but he didn't leave! Instead he wanted me to go over to him. I slowly crossed the street. I was still scared of him, but as I got closer I became more comfortable (I love my dictionary!) with him being there. Like he was an old friend. I can't remember what happened after that, but now I'm at school and I'm happy that he's not here. I'm just gonna look up more words-

_Later,_

He was there. He was outside the classroom window. No one else saw him. Maybe I'm seeing things. Maybe I'm crazy.

* * *

_May 18, 2001_

Finally it's the weekend! I like school, but it gets boring sometimes. For breakfast I had waffles and I made them all by myself! Mom was really proud of me. She said that maybe Anna and I could make dinner tonight. I'm really excited because I've always loved helping mom cook.

_Later,_

I'm not allowed to cook anymore. I dropped all of the soup I had made. Anna said I was such a klutz. I'm not! I saw the man again! He was in the garden looking at me! I hadn't seen him all day and he was never at my house. What does he want? When will he leave me alone? What should I do? No one believes me. They say it's just my imagination, but it's not! He's real! I've seen him! I think he's talked to me, but I just can't remember...

**A/N: Another short one...sorry. They will get longer just be patient (even though no one's reading this anyway.) Please please comment! Next chapter comes on the 20th!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DAMNIT! I hate deadlines! My internet was down...so here's the next few entries!**

_May 19, 2001_

He won't go away! I see him outside my window at night! But my room's on the second floor! He shouldn't be able to see me, but he taps on the window until I go over there! Then... I don't remember. I wake up lying on the floor and the window would be open. I'm so scared... I don't know what to do!

* * *

_May 20, 2001_

I need to get away from here. I need to run. But I feel like it doesn't matter if I run or not. He'll always find me. I can't get away. I wish I could remember what happens when he comes around. There's always a lot of time that passes and I don't even remember what I did! It scares me so much! My family's starting to get worried about me. They say I look like I haven't eaten or slept in days. It's because I haven't. I don't want to go to sleep. I'm scared that he might get into my dreams. Can he do that? I don't want to find out...

* * *

_May 21, 2001_

Where would I run? He'd just find me. At first I didn't mind being around him. Now I get terrified whenever I try to remember what happened. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can barely go out of my house to get to school. And when I'm at school I keep drawing him. I don't realize I'm doing it until the picture is done. He messes with my mind. Makes me do things I don't want to do. Makes me think about him even though it's the last thing I want to do. My mom said I should go see a counselor, but that won't help. They won't believe me. I wouldn't believe me. I don't want to believe that this is happening to me. It's all too unreal. It's too scary. This kind of thing only happens in stories! Not real life! It's impossible! I'm probably crazy. I'm going to go see the counselor tomorrow. Maybe they'll know what's wrong. I don't think they will, but it's worth a try right?

**A/N: I'll try to post the next few entires soon (even though no one reads them) When school gets out I'll be able to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry! Crap happened after school ended. Anyway...I have nothing to say... Just read the next diary entries... READ NOW!**

_June 16, 2001_

I need to leave. If I leave he might go away. But, he might just keep following me and I need to stay here with Anna. She is starting to believe me. She said she sees him sometimes too. I'm worried about her. I don't want her to have to go through what I have. The constant fear that he might be watching you. Looking around every five minutes to see if he's there. Having people think you've gone completely insane every time you see him standing five feet away and scream. Hopefully we'll be able to do something about him before someone gets hurt.

* * *

_June 30, 2001_

She's gone. Casey's gone. Disappeared. I'm her sister, Anna. I found this diary on Casey's small bookshelf. This morning I woke up earlier than usual (around 5:00 a.m. and I don't know why, but I went to Casey's room to check on her. When I opened the door I felt a cool breeze across my face. I thought that she must have opened the window because she was hot. Then I stepped inside. Her bed was empty and her window was open all the way. I ran to the window and looked around for any sign of my little sister. All I saw was the tall guy walk off into the forest about a block away. I screamed until mom and dad came into the room. I was crying and couldn't tell them what I'd seen. Like any good parent would do, they freaked out. We all love Casey and I started missing my sister the minute she was gone. At 7:30 a.m. mom called the police and they've been here ever since then (it's 8:00 p.m.) I don't think they're going to find her. Actually, part of me doesn't want them to find her... I'm scared that even if they find her I still might not be able to talk to her... I'll write again when/if they find her.

* * *

_February 28, 2002_

Today was supposed to be a happy day. I was supposed to wake up with Casey shaking me awake singing Happy Birthday and telling me about the cake she helped make. Instead I woke up to the sound of my mother crying, "My poor baby!"

I knew instantly that they found her. I also knew that my worst fear had become a reality. She would never shake me awake again. She would never sing any song to me again. After eight months of searching and wondering where she was we now know she's been in a better place the entire time. It was like one weight had been lifted from my shoulders, but a new one took its place. A heavier weight. I will find that man. The police never will. I know who killed her. I know who mutilated her and hung her in that tree like some Christmas ornament! I haven't seen him since he took Casey, but I promise I will hunt him down and kill him!

**A/N: Sad isn't it? I never really intended to kill Casey, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'll write the next entries soon (because now I know exactly how I want this sucker to end!) Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was riding home and saw 3 things that reminded me of Slenderman and I remembered I needed to add another chapter so here (throws papers at random hobos) MAKE A HOUSE OR EAT IT!**

_June 28, 2007_

This morning I woke up and I needed to write my dream down. I don't know why, but I went into Casey's room and read through this diary. All of my memories of that year came back... The tall man I saw right before Casey disappeared. Her hysteria about him the few days before he took her... I remember it all... Now my dream finally makes sense.

In the dream I'm standing (as my18 year-old self) next to Casey at the bus stop. She turns to me and smiles as she says, "I can't wait to get to school! Then he might leave me alone." I ask who "he" is. She points across the street, I look over and see the tall man from all those years ago. Suddenly I feel anger rise up. I want to kill him. I want to rip those tentacles off and shove them down his throat. I start running at him, but before I can get to him I feel a sharp pain coming from my stomach. I look down to find that one of his apparently razor-sharp tentacles stabbed me. Blood is seeping between the tentacle and my skin. I cough and wipe the red, warm blood from my mouth. Ignoring the pain I walk towards him still. I feel more pain as he stabs me more and more. I'm a few inches away from being able to punch him when I see him smile a wicked smile. He doesn't need eyes. His grin holds all of his evil in it. As he stabs me through the heart I scream Casey's name.

That's when I finally woke up.

* * *

_June 29, 2007_

I have a feeling that someone's watching me. I feel eyes stare at me and when I turn around, he's there. Sometimes he's far away and sometimes he's a few feet in front of me. It's creepy. Very creepy. Sometimes when I feel someone stare t me, when I turn around, no one's there. It's creepier. Today I was at the mall with some of my friends. We were in a restaurant and I had looked up from my menu to say something to Sophie who was sitting across the table. Standing a foot behind her was the tall man. I tried to keep my cool, but she noticed my eyes grow wide with fear. When she asked what was wrong I told her it was nothing. A few hours later I saw him again standing behind an elevator. I refused to go near it, which made Rachel concerned and she told me to go home.

* * *

_June 30, 2007_

I had a dream about Casey again. We were at the park and she seemed so happy and excited. Like she was waiting for an old friend to come. We started playing tag and when it was her turn to chase me she turned to the forest and started jumping and clapping her hands.

"Yay! He's here!" she said.

"Who's here?"

"Slenderman!"

I looked to the trees and saw the tall guy known as Slenderman creep through the trees to where we were. I looked at my sister in horror wondering why she's so excited about Slenderman coming. She just smiled at me then went back to watching Slenderman who was a few feet away. Then the creepiest thing I've ever seen happened. Casey started skipping in a circle around me. As she skipped she sang:

_Slender Slender Slenderman!_

_So nice, but not so tan!_

_We can play all day_

_Throw our cares away!_

_We have lots of fun_

_Under the hot sun!_

_But the fun must end sometime,_

_And I must end this rhyme._

_And when it is all over_

_We can play Red Rover!_

_Red Rover Red Rover_

_Send Anna over!_

Her face became distorted as she laughed...but it wasn't her laugh. It was his. Slenderman's. I screamed and started running away from my sister and the tall man. I tripped over a rock and fell on my face. I turned over to see him standing over me. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my chest. Then I opened them and I was in my room...and my parents were standing in the doorway. My mom said she'd heard me screaming. I was about to scream again due to the fact that Slenderman was standing behind my father.

I will write more tomorrow. I don't want to think about this anymore...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Although I think this was worth the wait...Oh well review and tell me what you think! Anyway, this chapter frustrated me because fanfiction didn't save the song and the last paragraph when I wrote them. The first time I wrote the song it was fun and easy. I had thought of how it would sound too! It was cool! Then when I checked on this story (at 2 a.m.) it was gone and I had to re-write it. I was creeped out by it! I don't know if you guys were a little creeped out too, but I know I was! Hahaha! Okay, well just review the chapter and I'll have the next one up sometime after August 3rd. See y'all then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Freaking sixth chapter! I think...hahaha I don't pay attention. Anyway, it was requested by a friend that I work on this story (Actually I forced her to choose one of three I'm working on...) So here you go! (throws chapter at friend)**

_July 1, 2007_

I can't take this anymore! He's messing with my head! I can't remember most of what I've done today! I'd "fall asleep" and then wake up a few hours later in a field or something...but I'd always have this diary with me. I'm in a hotel right now. I don't know my way back home. I'm too far away from where I live. Maybe I'll find Casey! Wherever Slenderman takes me, he must have taken the other children! I _will _find Casey and I _will _destroy Slenderman!

* * *

_July 28, 2007_

I think I know where he's taking the children. I woke up once near a house. There was something about it that gave me a creepy feeling. I watched it for a while. No one came or left. It could be that it's just an abandoned house, but the lawn is nice. The grass is green, there's some flowers along the driveway, and a tall maple tree beside it. It's the nicest lawn on the street, but no one notices it. They just walk by like it's not even there. I'm going in tomorrow. Wish me luck.

* * *

_July 29, 2007_

I'm in the house. My plan is to stay here tonight and see if anything happens. I'll write about my experiences (if there are any) tomorrow...hopefully...

* * *

_July 31, 2007_

I'm trapped here. The doors won't open. Neither will the windows. I don't know what to do... He's here and he wants me dead. I see him in every room. He knows that I know I'm helpless. I've given up. I'll keep trying though. I'll keep trying to get out of here and get home.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy and short chapter! One more chapter left then you can say "I've lived through reading one of her crappy stories!" So please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Final

**A/N: This is the final Slenderman chapter, so I'm hoping that I'll get a lot of reviews for it! *hint hint* So enjoy!**

**EDIT: I changed Alice's last name from Jones to Porter due to the fact that her boyfriend's name is Jonesy and that would be weird. Other than that, it's the exact same.**

"Jack! I found something!" Alice called from the forest. "You might want to see it."

Jack made his way through the trees to where Alice was, curious to see her discovery. Due to the fact that he was 64, it took him a while to get to the 25 year-old officer. Once he was able to see what she had found, he was instantly mad.

"Alice, I thought you had found something important!" he yelled. "Not just some damn book!"

Alice flipped the book open and said calmly, "It's Anna's diary."

Jack looked up at her, shocked at the evidence his soon-to-be replacement had found.

"Read it tonight and report back to me about anything in it that might tell us who took her."

Alice nodded and muttered a polite, "Yes, sir."

"Um, guys?" Jack and Alice heard from a few yards away. "Come here."

"Maddi must have found something," Jack said. "Hopefully it's not just a dead animal again... that girl really needs some glasses..."

The two officers walked over to Maddie and were shocked at what they saw. A mangled body hung from the branches of the strong, tall tree. The stench made Alice gag and grab her nose. It was almost impossible to identify that the body was Anna's. Alice took a few quick pictures before an ambulance arrived to take it. Detectives and other officers came shortly after the ambulance left to look for more evidence and let Alice, Jack, and Maddi go home.

"Alice," Jack said before they got in their cars. "Don't forget to read the diary. I know how you like to procrastinate and forget, so do it the minute you get home."

"Yes, sir."

The ride home for Alice was eerily quiet. Her home was also eerily quiet. She felt extremely uneasy as she sat down to read the diary. When she read the second entry she wrote down, "Casey saw someone- May 16, 2001." She also wrote down the description of the man. As Alice read, she wrote notes that might help them find the man who took both Casey and Anna. Once she finished reading, she had about half of a page of notes. Jack would only believe a fourth of what she wrote.

"Alice, what do you have for me?" Jack asked her.

"Well, sir, both girls seemed to have the same exact man following them. Anna wrote that he had actually used her sister to try to lure her to him," Alice reported.

"Any descriptions?"

"Yes. The man is tall enough to reach second-story windows, wears a suit, and appears to have no face..." she said.

"How tall? And what do you mean 'no face'?"

"'He didn't have a face. No eyes, no nose.'" Alice read from her notes. "'I see him outside my window at night! But I'm on the second floor!"

"Is this some sick, twisted joke?" Jack said angrily.

"No sir! You can read it yourself! Here I have the diary-"

Jack cut her off, "Alice, if you're not going to take this seriously then leave."

"Sir, I-"

"GO! I don't need pranksters like you telling me there's a man out there who's about nine or ten feet tall and has no face!"

"Please-" She could feel tears roll down her cheeks.

"GET OUT!"

Alice sprinted out of the office, accidentally taking the diary with her. She got in her car and drove home as fast as she could.

_**Slendy's POV**_

I knew immediately that Alice was going to be harder to take down than anyone I've ever hunted. Although, with Masky at my side, it should be easier than if I was alone. I turned to him to tell him what he had to do, but he was munching away on what was left of Ms. Smith. Once he finished I gave him the instructions.

"But that's never worked before!" he protested. "It's too over-the-top."

"Trust me," I told him. "Alice Porter is different. She's smarter. You need to realize that we're going to need to do over-the-top things to get her to come to us."

He nodded, "Okay. When shall we start?"

"Soon."

He giggled. "This'll be interesting."

"Yes, it will."

**A/N: Sequel? Tell me what you think. I have what would be the first few chapters planned out, I just need to know if I should bother writing them down. So review! I'm so happy that I can say I finished a story (that isn't one chapter long!) Well, goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the Slendy bite!**


End file.
